User talk:N.R.
Hi there, N.R.! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the N.R. page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Who are ya?? Who are youuuu?! Moon 02:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i got ur back all the way ~ pear Tell Tell me who you are in code or something. i just need to know. or wil i have to take more... drastic measures? - rotates dagger in hand - ... Well then... if you say you are a friend, why don't you reveal yourself to get my judgement? what do you mean yes or no questions Q & A sheet *Have i KNOWN you? *Have i SEEN you? *Do i KNOW you? *Have we TALKED in game? *Are you on the game often? So what you are saying is, You are one of my friends, i have known you for a long time, And we see each other alot? New Avitar Pic I made an Avitar (spelling?) for you, enjoy :) Who Are You? Answer me a few questions, please: #Have I met you? #Are you on my friend's list? #Have we fought side by side? #Have we fought against each other? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Any Other Hints? Is there any other way you could give me a hint as to who you are? I would not release it if I found out. 01:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature I noticed your signature and I can make it awesome-looking :P Instead of: Sincerely Yours, N.R How about.... Sincerely Yours, Think about it mate... ''Sincerely, Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 22:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY KNOW WHO YOU ARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MESSAGE ME OR I WILL TELL THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U THINK IM LYING THEN TRY ME. I WILL TELL U MESSAGE ME!!!!!!! SecondJamie 23:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie DISCOVERED I gave you a chance. John Breasly, Matthew Blastshot, and Me know now. dont talk to me. So N.R how is Cossair Covenant, Hows Being Mastered. BASIL DARKRATTED REVEAL YOURSELF BEFORE I DO! 22:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) JETT JETT Un minuto, en mi pirata nueva. Moon 20:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) not to worry Dont worry the secret is safe with me, I will speak nothing of your friend to anyone! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus role in play Hey N.R. I see you are a fan of The Mystery of The Stolen Design Play. Edgar and I thought u could make a great addition as a suspect or some sort of pirate since you are so msyterious! We will try and include u somewhere. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) From the description you left on your page, I think you would be great in Liberty Rebels. We could use another Liberty Rebels lord. Keep in mind I don't give this opportunity out that often. I think you could be a great addition, and help us eliminate cyber bullies from Pirates Online, for a very long time, if not permanently. - Charles Blastburn (Don't underestimate the size of the alliance when you look at the page. After several incidents with people from this wikia, Liberty Rebels made the decision to stop putting our information up on the wikia.) Your Sig To activate and use your signature do the following: #Go to . #Scroll down to a section callded "Signature". #Tick a small box that says "Custom signature". #In the white area/field labeled "Signature" type: #Scroll down and save your changes #To use your signature type ~~~ Jack Pistol Clarifying Here's the whole story. #Lord Lawrence Dagger was a rude and corrupt lord in the EITC #We demoted him to Lieutenant Commander of the Black Guard private forces #He got angry because his name didn't match his title, or something, and he left #He formed Law's brigade, copied most the EITC ranks, and tried to make his own "Black Guard" #He declared us his "enemies" because we said yes to his demotion #We weren't his enemies, because we didn't have time for his petty games, so we removed our names, as it was false info, because there was no war between us #An edit war took place, resulting in his guild page being deleted #He declared war, and attacked us (4 to 1, I might add), and said he dominated us because his three level 40s beat one of ours. When a few more of ours (and his arrived), he denied PvP and surrendered, mainly because Samuel and I are pretty good at PvP #Even though he surrendered, he said he didn't, and made lies about us to seem better. There's the whole story. So, you see, we're not the ones doing major wrong, Lawrence is. Now can you stop calling him the good guy? [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 02:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Tu Mentiroso! Tu mintio sobre tu nombre de jugador! Yo comprendo la importancia, aunque. Yo te perdono. -Luna Rebels Samuel has gone defect, and iss using corrupt EITC forces to attack me. If you dislike the corruption of the EITC, join me in defeating Samuel, then you can return to your pirate ways. What do you say? --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 23:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) El lo compro. -Luna The True Enemy Dear N.R. ~ The Ministry to the Lord Governor of the EITC has noticed your current page concerning the Paradox Wiki. For many a days, you have spoken out against us, claimed our rights irrelevant, and said that our movements were against the name of freedom. I am happy to see you have currently put that aside. Now, we can focus, together, on the true enemy, the Paradox. Your speechs and words with flawless influence are spectactular, no matter if or not they be true. Together with the EITC, for a short time, we can accomplish much. On behalf of Lord Governor Johnathan Goldtimbers, and the EITC Court of Directors, We thank you for reading this. EITC Department of Directors, Advisory Team of Lord Governor Goldtimbers, EITC Lord Command Team All the best: ''High Lord Andrew Mallace Third in Command '' Hey um, I don't know who you are, but I'm not looking for attention. I'm sure it's lovely that your am anti tyranny speaker on a game, but we can handle our own conversations. Prince Leon of England 03:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you for that assessment but, I don't quite care who you are, your probably some attention craving basic noob who can't even afford the game. And if your not then, your some freak who creates an alias to get attention on a Wikia based on a kids game. So don't try to scare me buddy boy because your a joke in comparison to me. So don't bother me and we will coexist quite well. Prince Leon of England Considering your history, Leon, you are ''really not one to talk about being an attention-craving noob. Also considering you had to "hide in your library" so your mommy didn't find you. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What is you pirates name. Not like your secret identiy but who I can meet you in game with 01:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC)John Macbatten Hey Hey, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go to the Royal Christmas Ball with me? Just as friends, I mean. Cause I don't have a date, and neither do you, and it could be fun. So yeah... Just reply when you get the chance. Kay bye... :) Official Announcement From the RIA Dear fellow Anti-Whatever, You have been marked down as #1 Wanted Person in Romania. We intend to find you, and enslave you, then execute you by your beheadment. We have spies everywhere and you will not succeed with your writings and Anti-Tyranny/Monarchy Campaigns. You will be obtained and destroyed and wiped completely off the face of our planet. We are on your case. Regards, 06:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I never really did like you. You seem like a hypocrite or something, what do you think? Meeting Could I meet with you momentarily on this wiki's chat? --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member'']]